Stuck in a different world
by Clouds of flames
Summary: My O.c Elisbeth That's my middle name get's trapped in planet Mobius and has no way back.Will she be able to get used to liveing in Mobius? Will she find new friends? Read to find out. WARNING:Some words might be miss spelled might be some grammer issues and other issues. Discontinued.
1. The start

When this strange thing started I was just playing my favorite game Sonic Battels 2, I don't know what happend, if I got sucked into the game or what, all I know is I just literaly ran into Sonic the hedgehog I guess I'm in mobius? I just don't know...


	2. The beggining and a encounter with Cream

**The start of everything**

"AHH, Darn it!" I yell at my game because Sonic lost all his live's while I was trying to beat Crazy Gadjet, man I hate that level. "I quit!" I leave the level then I realize something, My hand is glowing. "What the heck!" The glow spreads, I kinda feel numb now. Wait my surrondings are dissipearing, Whats happening? My eyelids feel heavy I can't keep them open. I soon fall asleep surronded by darkness...

* * *

**Two hour's later**

I wake up with Mobians surronding me, Wait Mobians? "What the heck?" I sit up and look around, Man I have a horrable headache. I put my hand to my head, I feel fur, thats strange, I look at my hand it has a light brown fur on it. I nearly scream but I hold it back, I look at the rest of my body thank goodness I have clothes on, I sigh then look at the Mobians stareing at me, I see a familiar cream colored rabbit with a orange dress on, with a blue tie, and red and yellow shoe's with a blue and yellow chao that is wearing a red bow, I only stare at them wondering if I'm dreaming. I swallow "C-Cream the rabbit?"

she just stare's at me surprised that I know her name, then her expresson changes and she skip's over to me. "Yes I'm Cream, What's your name?" She say's very cheerfully.

"Elisabeth is my name" I respond "Am I dreaming cause last thing I remeber is playing my favorite video game." I say not careing if she get's confused or not,

"Umm, no your not dreaming."

I sigh at what she said "Ok...Is there anywhere I could stay until I'm old enough to have my own house?" I ask

"You can stay at my house!"

"Um,ok thank's!" I respond trying to cheer up a bit

"Lets go!" Cream grabs my hand, pulls me up, and kinda drags/leads me to her house.

* * *

**What to yall think? Please no mean comments I'm new and learning how to use right now so yeah so no flames, Good bye.**


	3. Meeting Vinilla, Amy, and Sonic

**At Cream's house **

I was led to a blue two story house, I got to admit the house looked nice,I see Cream's mother out side tending to the garden in the front yard. I walk up to Vinilla with Cream still leading me.

"Mom, I made a new friend!"

"Thats nice dear, Whats your name sweetie?"

"Elisabeth." I respond paying more attention to my tail just now discovering that I'm a fox.

"Well thats a lovely name." Vinilla says

Now paying more attention to Vinilla I say "Thank you Miss Vinilla"

"Mom she doesent have a home can she stay with us?" Cream asks Vinilla

"Well of course if she doesent have a home, But I would think that she would have one since she is at such a young age."

"I...I don't come from this planet, I come from earth but some weird thing happend and I ended up here in Mobius."

"Oh, you poor thing we might be able to get Tails to make a teleporter to get you back to your family."

"I doubt that will work, but we can try."

"Come, lets get your room set up."

I follow Vinilla into the house and she leads me up the stairs and into a bedroom that has sky blue walls, a black carpet, and a twin sized bed with a dark blue comferter.

"Here you go dearie."

"Thank you Vinilla. Is there a clotheing store nearby? cause this is my only change of clothes."

"Yes, Cream is going shopping with Amy soon you could go with them unless you wanna go, now cause I can take you now if you want sweetie.

"I think I'll go with Cream and Amy, Miss Vinilla."

"Ok dear if you need anything I will be in the kitchen makeing some tea."

"Ok Miss Vinilla" I watch Vinilla leave the room then I flop myself onto the bed. The comferter is actuly pretty soft, I dicide to ask Cream when her and Amy are going shopping so I get up and walk down stairs and start to look for Cream, I end up finding her back upstairs in her room "Cream? Vinilla told me you and Amy are going shopping soon, I was wondering if I can join."

"Of course you can join!"

"Ok, thank you Cream" I walk back to my room and plop down onto the bed, and end up falling asleep

Later

I wake up to someone shakeing me

"Amys here, Miss Elisabeth"

"Oh, allready?" I sit up and start to run my fingers through my hair getting the nots out, then I follow Cream down stairs and Amy is there waiting.

Amy looks at me and smiles "Hello my name is Amy, Amy Rose and you are?"

"I'm Elisabeth" I'm really getting tired of introduceing myself seariously

"Nice to meet you, I wonder if we will see Sonic on the way to the mall! Lets go!" Amy rushes me and Cream out of the house and toward the mall

I can see a blue blur in the distance running toward us. "Amy it looks like Sonic is comeing this way."

Amy squeals "SONIKU!" Amy starts running toward the blue speed demon. But he dodges her and ends up crashing into me.

"Woah, I'm sorry I dident see you there."

"It's fine" I say with a slight blush, I don't have a crush on Sonic but I don't know. He helps me to my feet then I brush the dirt off of my clothes

"SONIC!" Amy gives Sonic a bone crushing hug

"Amy...Let..Go!" Sonic says while trying to pry her off of her off of him

I couldent help but giggle a bit.

Cream only smiles "Lets go ahead to the mall this will be awhile."

"Ok" I follow Cream into the mall and we go into one of the clotheing stores and me and Cream goes straght to the dresses. I end picking a torquize dress that goes to my knees, and a pink dress that goes all the way to my feet it had sequins that make a heart shape on the chest. Cream chose her usual dress and a sky blue dress that has chao all over it, Then we went to the shirts, Cream couldent find any thing she liked there but I got a pink shirt with a bunny on it that says 'Not listening!', and a green shirt that says 'ROCKSTAR!'. I looked around cause I lost sight of Cream but diceide I'll look at more stuff so I walk over to the pajamas and I chose a green night gown that has frogs all over it and a blue pajama shirt and pants that have pint hero chao all over. Then I go and get two pairs of blue jeans then I make my way to the cash register and luckily my wallet was in my pocket and had just the right amount to buy the clothes and maby some games. I diceide to look for Cream now that I've payed for my clothes and I find her in a shoe store. "Hey Cream I was wondering where you went."

"Oh, sorry for leaving but I diceided to get a new pair of shoes cause mine are getting a bit too small."

"Its fine I probroly need some new shoes too." I look at a sign that says shape ups, "Yes they have shape ups!" I go and grab a pair of shape ups that are white and blue and I go to the cash register pay for the shoes and I exit the store and go into the video game shop, I find out that they have a pink wii for sale and a few games I buy the wii and a extra controler and look at the games "No Sonic unleashed? Oh yeah it was real here eh oh well" A few mobians stare at me cause I was talking to myself but I don't care. I grab Super Mario galexy two, and Mario kart, I pay for the games and look at what I have left of money, its enough to buy some lunch for me and Cream. I find Cream heading toward me with her stuff.

"What did you get!"

"I got some games, I'll show you what I got when we go back to your house"

"Ok, Lets get some thing to eat."

"Where's Cheese?"

As if on que Cheese pops up out of Creams ear and says "Chao!"

I giggle and me, Cream, and Cheese go to the food court. We end up finding Amy there looking upset that she dident catch Sonic, she was ordering some food and we joined with her and orderd some food. After we got our food and ate we went back to Cream's house.

"So what did you get?"

"Shoes dresses, shirts, jeans, a Wii, and some Mario games" We were heading upstairs so I can show her what I got, when we got to the room I'm staying in "They look nice"

I only smile at the cream colored rabbit then I start to hang up the clothes in the closet. After I finish I finaly notice a small Tv sitting on a entertainment stand. I grab my wii and hook it up to the Tv and I place the Wii remotes next to the Wii. I diceide to look at the time so I walk down stairs and look at the clock, 5:56 close to being dinner. I go back to my room and curl up on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

What do you guys think? I hope you like it...Well GOOD BYE!


End file.
